TelroSpy
TelroSpy is a beta-BLU TF2 Freak created by Youtuber Shirosaki97 . He is currently serving as Major Scout Guy's subordinate, doing various jobs such as being a scout, spy and an enforcer. His theme song is Cop's and Cobblers from the Mafia 2 Soundtrack He is the Deuteragonist of the MSG Saga (Of Sorts) Appearence & Personality TelroSpy looks like a blue beta Spy with the Detective Noir. TelroSpy looks very calm in most situations, he usually tackles a situation with either a stern, serious look on his face, or a little smirk on his face, signifying that he is cool headed and straight to the point. Telro doesn't act like normal spies, who are usually very cocky and egotistic, he is very quiet, quick witted, and calm in many of the tough situations he has found himself in, he approaches his objectives with a little smile on his face, signifying that he enjoys his work. He is also very loyal to Major Scout Guy, he does his every command (unless the command was unruly, in which he would object), he never question's Major's tough ways, but responds with a polite demeanor, while Major is also forcing on TelroSpy, he is genuinley grateful to him and has even been nice to him on a few occasions. Despite TelroSpy's polite and quiet demeanor, if one of his friends or himself are socially degraded, he will be determined to stop the perpitrator at any cost nessersary. This is especially the case when a friend's or ally's life is in danger, he will go to lethal lengths to stop the attacker, even taunting him as he strikes, an example of this is when CyborSpy was about to kill Cyborneer, Telro threw his knife into the spy's back, while also mentioning that the spy had a cheap suit. Abilities TelroSpy is essensially a normal spy, his defensive powers are the same as a normal spy and while his is very proficient at weilding a butterfly knife, he has nothing in terms of power that put him above normal spies, despite this, he is a capable melee fighter, managing to pull off dodges that normal spies couldn't (thanks to Major's training) and he is a capable mid-range combatant, throwing his knifes with considerably accuracy. He managed (with the help of CyborHeavy) to quickly dispach several of CyborSpy's soldier drones with considerable ease, he also managed to give the finishing blow on CyborSpy, a much stronger opponent, by throwing his knife right into the back of him. TelroSpy's most unique ability is the ability to teleport himself and one other person with him to any location he chooses, this is especially helpful as a getaway tactic, the amount of power TelroSpy uses depends on how far away the destination is from them at that moment. Because only teleporting somewhere closeby doesn't take up that much energy, Telro's teleportation is a useful combat tactic, being able to give Telro chances to get sneak attacks on his opponents, which would work well on freaks whose defences lower when they are off guard (Painis Cupcake). His teleportation seems to tire people who are not used to it, like CyborScout. Faults & Weaknesses TelroSpy is only a normal spy defensivly and offensivly, he has no destructive power and he cannot take too many hits, also he is not as proficient at dodging as Major is. His butterfly knife is only a normal butterfly knife, with nothing special about it, making it essentially uneffective against strong freaks such as Vagineer, who is unaffected by convential weapons as it would only annoy them. Also if Telro uses his teleportation to liberally during battle, he has a chance of wearing himself down, which also will lower his offensive and defensive prowess. Notable Videos The Confrontation-Part 1 Confrontation Part 2: Telrospy Vs Vagispy The Cyborshowdown CyborScout's Training Quotes Apologies. (To Major Scout Guy) Sorry, my dear friend. (To Vagispy) Go to hell and take you cheap suit with you. (To CyborSpy) Trivia TelroSpy's Theme TelroSpy's name came from a spur of the moment idea, the name came from the title of the Virtual Boy game Telroboxer, the first half of the title obviously being the first half of TelroSpy's name. TelroSpy is based of the 1930's Cop and the 1930's Mafia, this is prominent in his dress style and his nonchalant manner he shows at nearly all times, killing people with an almost sadistic smile on his face. Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Near-normal Category:Spies Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Spies Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:BLU Team